


Diamonds are a girl's best friend

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: As I have you now... [1]
Category: AU!Nicholas Hoult
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Knife Play, Light Bondage, Revenge, Rough Sex, diamond heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is fair when you and Nicholas try to reclaim what is rightfully yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds are a girl's best friend

 

"Your men have searched me already before I went inside for the party."

Nicholas hopped down from the hood of his Jag like he had another one to replace it. Knowing him, he had the money.

I know he didn't care about what I had to say but I can tell that he missed me. He stared with hooded eyes from the moment I walked in with my date earlier that evening. I never should have gone through with this. All I had to do was make it out the front gate. He waved his men away to the house as he towered me. I showed him no fear but now there were no witnesses outside, certainly none at the back gate.

"It would seem that someone has opened the vault in my study and took something from me." His gloved hand grabs me throat without a second thought. "You seem to be leaving fairly quickly."

"I'm not allowed to leave on my own accord, dissatisfied with my choice of date?"

"That much I can't help, love. Now where is it?"

He grips my neck tighter.

"Where is what?"

"You know what, woman. I know you and how you like shiny things."

"That is a common misconception, love."

"Is it now?" He let go as I pull away, rubbing my throat. He chuckled, straightening his jacket. "Then you won't mind if I search you myself."

I hand him my clutch. He opens it, emptying the contents as he keeps his eyes deadlocked on me. He drives his heel into the screen of my cell to make sure I don't phone for help. I fold my hands on top of my head and smile, waiting for him to continue. Hopefully he'll be too distracted to look in my well coiled hair to find what he's looking for. His smile twists into something dark as he undoes his tie. He pushes me face first over the hood as he pulls a knife to my throat.

"Hands behind your back, love."

I cross my hands behind my back as as he drives the knife into the front of the hood. He knots my hands together. He pulls me up to his chest, starting at my shoulders and working down to my chest. He unbuttons the material at the back and pulls the dress down halfway to the bottom of the corset. His hands slide under my arms and pulls down the soft pieces of cloth covering my breasts. He checks under the curves, finding nothing.

"Nothing there," he hisses into my ear as he rolls my hardened buds between his fingers, giving them a quick pinch, "Wrong jewels, though I have missed these."

I fight hard not to arch backwards into him or his hands. My mouth stays closed as my moan is silenced into a whimper. He sighs into my hair, pleased with himself that I may enjoy this. If it wasn't for the fear of dying, then I would have easily complied.

His hands move slower down my sides under my panties, gliding over my hips and pinching at my bare flesh as he moves.

"Is all of this really nessecary?"

"It never hurts to be thorought."

He grabs my hair and hold me steady as he pushes a finger into my wetness. This moan isn't silenced as I widen my legs for him when he pushes another in. He chuckles as he drags his leather glove down my slit and circles my clit slowly. My hips ground into his hand but he pulls it away as he rips away my panties.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk_. We can't just take what we want now. You may think you can leave me but  I think _as I have you now_ , you need to be reminded who can still make your knees weak, my dear." He circles slower again and he sees me fight to show I want this. "Give me what I want and I will gladly give you what you want, just like old times."

His fingers go back to work, slowly torturing me as he bites down on my neck. All of the memories, the moans, the joining flesh made me snap back to reality.

"Oh fuck, fine! It's in my hair."

"I already know all of your tricks."

He dangles the small diamond necklace in front of me and chains it around my neck.

"Just wanted to hear you say it, love."

My hair falls over my shoudler and I hear his zipper. His fingers start to pump more into me as I stay bent over the hood and rock my hips to his satisfaction. He takes the glove away as I stare over my shoulder and watch him lick the juices from the glove.

"Still delicious," he hisses in my ear as he slowly pushes his length in.

I shudder another moan as his hips pound to mine. His hands grab my bound hands and hair like reins as his grunting disappears into the sounds of our wet slapping skin. His hand slips from my hair to my neck to lift me up to his chest.

"You took the wrong thing from me when you left. I could give a damn about diamonds. Those are easily replacable, you are not. Do you ever think of me pounding into you like this when you touch yourself, my dear minx?"

"Every fucking night, Nicholas," I gasped.

"Good," he grunts, bringing his hand down on my ass. The roughness of the leather makes my gasps louder. "You may think I'm letting you go tonight but remember that any and all of your pleasurable screams belong to me. I've missed you so. Now, come for me."

My body responds as he bites slowly into my shoulder. I feel my wetness run down my legs as he comes and bends over top of me. We both path for breath as I'm pressed to the car. He places small, hungry kisses to the back of my neck and his finger slips under the tie to undo it and free my hands. I turn on the hood as Nick lets his hands take in my breasts with the diamond necklace drapping between them. His lips crash into mine as I swallow his hungry moan. Always so insatable...

"I always loved the way it hung around your neck," he whispers as his tongue dragged from tip of my neck, down to the bottom of the diamonds. I craddle his head as his mouth lowers to my rosed buds, hardened from the sex, my head rocks back from his tongue.

"I know," I moan, "That's why I bought it."

I thrust my knee up into his weak spot between his cock and the inside of his thigh. He falls over beside the tire in pain as he tries to catch his breath.

"Baby, if I find out you broke into my place again, I will kill you."

I collect my things on the ground as I walk away. I fix my clothes and walk through the open gate as I see him settling himself on the hood of the Jag.

"You forgot something!"

I turn as I push my hair over my shoulder. Nicholas clenches my deep red panties in his fist as he licks his lips again.

"Keep them, it's the only thing you're getting from me. Don't forget you owe me a new phone."

I blow a kiss and start my long walk towards the city as I remember the last mage of him holding the silk material to his nose and savoring my scent for the next time we would meet.

 


End file.
